Pesadelos
by yue-chan
Summary: Dúvidas,medos,lembranças...Uma noite agitada para um garoto e seu guardião.YY!


Pesadelos

O vento assobiava suavemente,farfalhando a copa das árvores.No céu,a majestosa lua cheia brilhava,espalhando seus doces raios de luz através de uma janela,iluminando as duas figuras que ali se encontravam.Uma delas estava deitada,imersa num sono tranqüilo,enquanto a outra,uma imagem que por muitos seria considerada um fantasma,estava na borda da cama.

Encarava a face do adormecido:os mesmos cabelos arrepiados e rebeldes,as mesmas mechas douradas,os mesmos traços,ainda que mais delicados...

- Tão parecidos,tão diferentes...-suspirou,sua mente vagando para memórias preciosas,momentos que variavam do alegre ao sombrio,podendo chegar até mesmo ao cruel,mas que tinham um grande ponto em comum:Yuugi.Não importava o quão dura era a batalha,ele sempre estava lá,lhe lembrando por quem lutava,lhe mostrando emoções com as quais jamais sonhara,lhe brindando com o mais carinhoso sorriso.

-Como eu queria que esse sorriso fosse só meu...-sabia que era impossível,logo Yuugi,que era tão aberto e carinhoso até mesmo com ex-inimigos como Kaiba,Pegasus,Malik...

Suas mãos se fecharam num ódio mal contido.As lembranças de sua última batalha ainda estavam muito recentes para ele fechar os olhos e trata-lo como seu novo amigo.Ainda lembrava,com dolorosa nitidez,dos inocentes envolvidos por meros caprichos,das dores causadas,do ódio formado,das vítimas,entre elas o pequeno garoto o qual estava a zelar o sono.

-Maldito. – rosnou,Yuugi tinha sofrido tanto,seu corpo e sua alma tinham sido tão maltratados que o destino não parecia ter sido justo.O Domínio das Trevas não parecia o suficiente.

Como que pressentindo o que estava por vir a brisa cessou,tecendo um suave véu de silêncio por sobre os dois.Os pensamentos de Yami foram bruscamente interrompidos,como que temendo acordar o garoto que se remexia na cama porém,este apenas soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu,aconchegando-se mais próximo de seu guardião.

Os lábios do faraó se curvaram levemente enquanto sentia a raiva que brotara em seu peito se esvair,dando lugar a uma profunda admiração.Era impressionante o efeito que o menino tinha sobre ele.Mesmo quando se fechava para o mundo,em meio a fragmentos de memória e fantasmas do passado,mesmo quando a luz perdia o seu resplendor e a treva se tornava irresistível,bastava aquele pequeno gesto,singelo sorrir,para traze-lo de volta,envolvendo-o em luz e lhe salvando de suas próprias trevas.

-"Você é o único que consegue me proteger de minha própria mente."-pensou com ternura porém,logo a já tão conhecida dúvida lhe tomou a mente,a mesma dúvida que insistia em lhe atormentar,incansável,desde que admitira pra si mesmo seus mais profundos sentimentos.

"O que ele faria se descobrisse?Me rejeitaria?Viria com aquele papo de 'só amigos',na esperança de não me magoar?E se,por um milagre,ele me correspondesse?O que eu poderia oferecer a um ser tão luminoso?" – eram tantas as possibilidades que sentia-se sufocado,incapaz de prever a reação de sua outra pior era saber que seria culpado pelo sofrimento de Yuugi mesmo que este também lhe amasse.

Uma vez que não tinha um corpo,jamais poderia conceder o que Yuugi pediria,lhe negaria abraços e beijos preciosos,carícias doces e ousadas,seria obrigado a lhe negar tudo,incluindo a própria escolha de se entregar.

-"Tanto esforço,e só sou capaz do mais efêmero dos toques." – refletiu,enquanto seus dedos roçavam levemente no rosto do amado.Triste,resolveu voltar para o Enigma do Milênio e tentar achar a resposta de suas dúvidas...

_Um frio intenso lhe cortava a alma como uma lâmina esculpida em puro gelo,aos poucos sua consciência foi voltando e ele percebeu estar de costas em algo grande e duro,e preso pelos pulsos e tornozelos.Abriu os olhos devagar entretanto,só havia escuridão a sua volta._

_De repente,vários pontos de luz surgiram,fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem ante a claridade.Ainda assim,pode perceber os vultos que se moviam,em meio as sombras restantes._

_-Quem são vocês?-sua voz cortou a sala porém,a única resposta que recebeu foi o frio,que pareceu aumentar._

_-Respondam!-gritou e mais uma vez,os vultos nada disseram,apenas continuaram seu lento e tortuoso caminho até a sua presa..._

_-Os inconvenientes foram eliminados,meu faraó.-sussurrou um deles,prostrando-se ao seu lado._

_-Gafanhotos devastaram os campos,não há o que comer.-sussurrou o outro,também se colocando ao seu lado.Logo outros surgiram,todos encapuzados e murmurando como só os mortos eram capazes de fazer,um por um iam fechando o cerco,rodeando-o como abutres diante de carniça.A luz,que outrora lhe ardera os olhos agora mal escapava por entre as capas amontoadas enquanto,pouco a pouco as vozes iam aumentando,explodindo em seus ouvidos como gritos lamuriantes._

_-Fome!_

_-Peste!_

_-Guerra!Sua guerra!_

_Sua cabeça girava,sem rumo,ante as sombras que ondulavam a sua frente.Fechou os olhos,na vã tentativa de se manter consciente entretanto,assim que o fez sentiu algo em seu rosto._

_-"Uma mão?"-indagou enquanto uma onda de alívio lhe preenchia o peito.Porém,tão rápido a sensação surgiu,abandonou-lhe,deixando o vazio em seu peito ser preenchido por um misto de nojo e medo.O toque em seu rosto tornou-se gélido e doloroso,digno de uma mão descarnada que anseia em arrancar a vida ao seu redor...e era justamente esse o seu objetivo._

_Um grito cortou a noite mas,logo foi sufocado pelas mãos que lhe tomavam o rosto e pescoço.A dor se apoderou de sua alma quando sentiu,horrorizado,os toques se aprofundarem,penetrando na sua pele e lhe tomando a vida._

_Seus pulmões ardiam,incandescentes como brasas,o mero esforço de respirar tornara-se penoso,exigindo demais das migalhas de força que lhe restavam.Fechou os olhos._

_Diante de suas pálpebras fechadas uma imagem surgiu:um ser envolto em luz lhe estendia a mão,mostrando-lhe a saída daquele mundo de sombras.Ergueu o braço,que tremia de forma débil,aquele anjo era o único que poderia levar-lo de volta a vida..._

_Sentiu dedos delicados resvalarem nos seus e,por mais que este toque fosse efêmero,foi o suficiente para que pudesse sentir todo o esforço daquela doce criatura por estar ali,para salva-lo._

_Um momento..._

_Um mísero momento..._

_Esse foi o tempo necessário.Para uma sensação cálida e suave percorrer seu corpo,livrando-lhe da dor e das feridas,tal qual o delicado toque de uma rosa...e para esta mesma sensação perecer,como a rosa morta a qual só resta crivar de espinhos os que a tocam._

_A luz se despedaçou.A escuridão clamou seu anjo como dela,envolvendo-o,rompendo o singelo contato entre os dois.Desolado,tentou em vão chamar o nome de seu anjo,de seu amor,mas o tão precioso ar lhe faltou,negado pelas várias mãos que apertavam seu pescoço,arremessando-o num torpor mortiço.Tudo que pode fazer foi assistir,inerte,o corpo a sua frente se desfazer em cinzas enquanto a última frase de seus algozes ecoava._

_-Sua...culpa..._

Acordou num rompante.Seus olhos,ainda turvos pelo medo,varreram a câmara em que se encontrava,encontrando-a vazia e escura,como sempre.Porém,por mais que tentasse se convencer de fora tudo um sonho,não conseguia tocar o pescoço e não se lembrar da dor,não conseguia encarar as trevas de seu refúgio sem ter a sensação de ser observado,não conseguia ignorar o anjo que se desfazia em cinzas toda a vez que fechava os olhos...

-"Sua...culpa..."- tais palavras lhe voltaram a mente,fazendo-o reviver em flashes toda a agonia do pesadelo.

Sua respiração acelerou,tornando-se um mero e irregular chiado.O silencio que tanto apreciara passou a esmaga-lo,da mesma forma que as mãos de outrora.Sentiu-se preso,engaiolado dentro de seu próprio enigma,impotente ante as sombras que se aproximavam.A razão lhe fugiu,deixando-o a mercê do pânico que corroia sua alma.Este,por fim,explodiu numa corrida desesperada e sem rumo em meio as frias paredes de pedra que conhecia tão bem.

Sentiu o corpo cair pesadamente entretanto o chão não estava frio,como era de se esperar,e sim morno,como uma agradável brisa de verão.Por sob os olhos fechados percebeu uma luz,um tanto quanto familiar,abriu os olhos e não pode conter o suspiro de alívio.

A única parte que jamais estava sombria,nem mesmo quando todo o resto estava.A sua frente,como que separando luz e treva,estava uma simples porta,a única e frágil barreira entre as duas mentes.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando,deixando-se levar pela suave luz,que escapava pela fresta embaixo da porta.Entretanto,tão logo percebeu o que fazia algo estalou na sua cabeça:

-"Porque a porta está fechada?"- indagou,preocupado.Yuugi nunca fechava a porta,insistindo em compartilhar tudo com ele,mesmo sabendo que Yami nunca faria o mesmo.

-"Se o Yuugi não gosta de segredos,pra que isso?"-a essa altura já se encontrava totalmente desperto do pesadelo,e voltara a pensar no garoto com ternura.Preparava-se para voltar ao descanso quando viu a luz a sua frente bruxulear,tal qual uma pequena vela ao vento.

Aquilo o preocupou.Encontrar a porta fechada já era algo incomum,mas ver a oscilação da luz era o sinal de que algo estava realmente errado.Fechou e levantou a mão,pronto para bater,quando um gemido chegou até seus ouvidos,baixo mas cheio de aflição:

-Não...pare...

Não era o único a ser atormentado por sonhos naquela noite.Seu amor estava sofrendo.Mas,mesmo sentindo na alma toda a sua dor ,hesitou,incerto do que poderia fazer para ajuda-lo.

-"Posso acorda-lo mas e depois?Não poderei ampará-lo em meus braços..."

Entretanto,antes mesmo que a tristeza tornasse a consumi-lo um murmúrio foi ouvido,ínfimo como um último suspiro:

-Não...por favor...faraó,não...

Tais palavras foram o suficiente para que ele ignorasse o medo e a amargura.Agora,apenas um sentimento brilhava em seus olhos,sendo refletido no incomum ímpeto de seus atos.A dúvida em seu peito foi consumida por tal sentimento,o deixando livre para agir conforme ordenava o coração.

Abriu a porta...

_Ventos fortes castigaram seu corpo,atravessando a pele e chegando até seu coração.A sua volta,um denso nevoeiro o envolvia,como uma enorme nuvem tempestuosa.Tentou ver algo além,mas seus olhos estavam por demais embaçados para que pudesse faze-lo._

_-"Estou chorando?"- confuso,buscou se livrar das lágrimas porém,percebeu estar preso por correntes,tão grossas e frias quanto as de seu próprio pesadelo._

_A razão falhou.Por um instante viu-se de novo cercado,sufocado em meio as sombras,sozinho...Foi quando uma presença se fez sentir,algo poderoso e protetor que o fez esquecer as sombras e se preocupar com o que realmente importava._

_-"Um duelo?" –indagou,quando uma espécie de plataforma pareceu sair da névoa.Tentou entender o que estava acontecendo,mas tudo que seus olhos lhe mostravam eram borrões enormes e indistintos.Forçou a vista,percebendo o que parecia ser alguém loiro do outro lado da arena._

_De repente,um enorme clarão surgiu,resultado de um ataque da figura loira.Uma dor extrema lhe cortou o corpo,fazendo-o estremecer e ofegar,as lágrimas rolaram,permitindo ver um sorriso cruel,do outro lado da arena._

_-"Malik?"-indagou,incrédulo,mesmo podendo enxergar tudo agora,recusava-se a acreditar no que via._

_-"Não faz sentido.Se isto é mesmo um duelo,quem é o outro duelista?E porque estou assistindo?"-tais perguntas se acumulavam a cada segundo entretanto,elas logo foram varridas quando uma nova onda de dor lhe atingiu._

_Um gemido fraco foi ouvido mas,mesmo assim,o faraó o reconheceu como sendo de Yuugi.Seu peito doeu,numa agonia pior que a física,o medo do garoto estar sofrendo tanto,ou até mais que ele,dominou seus pensamentos fazendo os lábios,até então cerrados pela dor,se abrirem._

_-Yuugi!-foi o grito rouco que ecoou pela noite,carregado de uma preocupação digna do faraó.Mas não fora Yami que gritara._

_Sua cabeça tombou,de forma lenta e involuntária,permitindo que visse o misterioso duelista contra quem Malik lutara.Entretanto,mesmo que já tivesse uma idéia de quem era,não pode evitar o choque ao ver a si mesmo na plataforma._

_-"Não pode ser...Mas,espere,é isso!Não é um pesadelo mas uma lembrança,estou vendo o duelo como Yuugi viu!Minha dor é a dele,essas lágrimas são dele..."_

_A culpa o sufocou.Estivera tão atento ao duelo que não percebera as lágrimas que o garoto derramara silenciosamente._

_-"Ele não queria me atrapalhar."-tal pensamento feria,de forma tão intensa que tudo se esvaiu,reduzindo seu espírito a uma poça negra de agonia e culpa,a qual se entregou,afundando em sua própria mente.Por fim,suas pálpebras tremeram e se fecharam._

_Foi quando percebeu algo.Sensações de estranheza e reconhecimento se fundiram e,por trás de seus olhos fechados uma imagem surgiu:_ _um ser envolto em luz lhe estendia a mão..._

_Um sorriso tímido despontou em seus lábios enquanto estendia a mão.Torcia para que dessa vez fosse salvo,entretanto,por mais que se esforçasse o anjo não conseguia se aproximar._

_Os papéis agora pareciam ter se invertido,não era mais o faraó que precisava de ajuda..._

_-"É ele que precisa ser salvo!"-concluiu enquanto revivia a cena mórbida que era seu anjo se desfazendo em cinzas._

_- Yuugi!_

A luz dourada tomou o quarto,intensa e quente como o sol,iluminando duas figuras:uma delas estava deitada,imersa num sono tranqüilo,enquanto a outra estava de joelhos,arfante e confusa.

O faraó se levantou,cambaleante,e encarou a face do adormecido.Esta,apesar de banhada de suor,não exibia nenhum traço de medo ou dor.

Um suspiro de alívio ecoou pelo quarto.O calmo semblante do garoto acalmava seu coração mais uma vez,como a luz de uma vela,confortando os que estão nas trevas.

-"Graças a Rá."-pensou,enquanto roçava os dedos na delicada face,tão parecida e tão diferente da sua própria.

- Ai shiteru,meu anjo.-sussurrou,antes de voltar para o Enigma do Milênio,embalado pelas suaves batidas do coração de seu amor...

Entretanto,se tivesse permanecido ao lado da cama por mais um momento sequer teria ouvido um sussurro frágil mas que refletia todo o seu amor.

-Ai shiterumo...

Bom,acho que dá pra engolir,né?Sei que é um casal meio impossível,mas não deu pra resistir! XP

Comentários,criticas,sugestões (ameaças de morte,talvez?).Digam se essa fic merece um comentário,ok?

Mas lembrem que é a minha primeira fic de Yu Gi Oh! (será que com isso sobrevivo até o natal? O.O)

Fui!


End file.
